


Through my camera lens

by Sininen_Voix



Category: Mackson, Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Male Protagonist, Male Slash, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sininen_Voix/pseuds/Sininen_Voix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story about the relationship between Jackson Whittemore and Matt Daehler in a world without werewolfs, kanimas or banshees and how it all started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through my camera lens

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A través del lente de mi cámara](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419186) by [Sininen_Voix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sininen_Voix/pseuds/Sininen_Voix). 



> Hello! Sininen here!  
> This is the first work I post here. It's a trnaslation I made of the original (see the link above the summary) and, since english is not my native language, it may present a few grammar mistakes so I'd appreciate your understanding and your corrections/reviews/comments/kudos.  
> By the way, I may use this story as the first chapter of a series.

Matt triggered the camera button and managed to take a perfect picture of the star player from the lacrosse team, Jackson Whittemore. The school's paper's writers always wanted at least one photograph of the most important members of the sports teams, so Matt had the perfect excuse.

He used to take pictures of Jackson in every lacrosse match. Jackson training with the team, Jackson training alone, Jackson sitting on the bench, Jackson speaking with the coach, Jackson giving the captain’s speech to the team, Jackson putting his helmet on, Jackson running, Jackson scoring, Jackson taking his helmet off, Jackson celebrating victory. Wll, lots of pictures of Jackson, girls loved him.

But one day, picking pictures in his laptop, he realized that there was a trace of melancholy behind Jackson’s smile, some sort of nostalgia. Ever since that moment, Jackson became the center of his hobby, that is, photography. Now the pictures were of Jackson getting off his Porsche, Entering the classroom, leaving the classroom, entering the locker room, leaving the locker room, he even got to take pictures of him entering his house. Matt knew he was behaving like a stalker, but he couldn’t abandon his avocation of taking pictures of Jackson because, apart from appearing as a tragic heroe, he hade a nice mien, he was pretty, as girls would say. He transformed every picture into an art piece.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Lydia’s birthday and everyone knew her parties were the best, so it was the party everyone was looking forward to. Jackson, as Lydia’s “boyfriend”, had to be there. I say “boyfriend” because he couldn’t take being with Lydia for one more second and he was planning to break up with her after her birthday. So technically, they were still a couple.

The ponch was espectacular, whenever he asked how she made it Lydia replied she had a “secret reciepe” for it and she planned to keep it secret. Two hours passed since the party started and Jackson could already see people drunk. When three hours passed everyone was wasted. They danced and drank, that’s mostly what Lydia’s partys were about. But this one... this one was especially scandalous, ,aybe it seemed that way because the moment he set foot into that place he regret not breaking up with her before the party.

There came a time when people start jumping into the pool and push the “weakest” in it.

-Stop! Please, stop!

Jackson recognized that voice and turn to it’s direction. A group of drunk guys were carrying the school’s paper’s photgrapher. His camera was hanging down his neck and, with every step the guys took closer to the pool, the kid screamed louder.

-Stop!I don’t know how to swin!Please!

With a thud followed by a loud splash, the photographer sank into the cold water of the pool. His head emerged from the water and he started to wave his arms desperately. The drunk guys who threw him into the pool where laughing their asses off. No one seemed eager to help him. Whitout hesitaiting it, Jackson dove into the cold water and took the fainted photographer, dragging him to the stairs of the pool. No one payed attention to them, everyone was completely wasted. The kept on dancing and drinking, just as if nothing happened.

He brought his face closer tho the fainted guy’s nose to check if he was breathing. He felt nothing. The chest of the kid under his wet t-shirt and jacket didn’t move. He reached for whis wrist to take his pulse but he couldn’t feel anything. Jackson, completely nervous, pressed the guy’s chest with all the strenght he was able to use without hurting him. One, two, three, four, five. He pressed the photograopher’s nose and placed his lips on the drawned man’s lips, trying desperately to give him some of his breath. He pressed his chest again. One, two, three, four, five. Jackson brought his face closer tho the photographer’s again and the kid came round, spitting a small amount of water. Jackson draw away of him, leveing the photographer to catch his breath between coughs.

-Are you okay?

-Ummm... Yes, I believe so –Said the photographer with a hoarse voice-. What happened?

-A bunch of drunk kids threw you into the pool and everyone here is so wasted that no one noticed you were drowning. You’re lucky I only drank one cup of ponch,right? –He replied smiling to reassure him.

The photographer gave him a strange look that showed a mix of interrogatin and emarrassment. When Jackson onpened his mouth to ask him what was wrong he was interrupted by the guy he’d saved.

-Well, then, thank for taking me out of the pool.

-Yeah... –Answered Jackson, feeling ashamed without knowing the reason- Your camera... it must be ruined. I’m sorry.

-It’s okay, at least I’m not dead –Said the guy roughly-. I guess I’ll have to quit my hobby –He added pained-, at least for some time.

-I’ll get you a knew one, to compensate what just happened.

-Oh, no. There’s nothing to compensate... –Started to say the photographer.

-Please, I insist –Interrupted Jackson, adding with a sly smile:-. Besides, I wouldn’t like being bound to give up on my personal stalker just for a group of drunk kids, Matt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to leave a comment! ♥


End file.
